Purpose of this study is to determine whether a compound called "recombinant morphogenetic protein-2" or "rhBMP-2" will help grow jaw bone where it has been lost. In this study, patients with a tooth which is scheduled for removal will be treated with rhBMP-2 implanted at the tooth site to evaluate its safety and ability to grow bone lost.